iFix You
by Steady-Midnight-Rain
Summary: He had no reason to be upset, to be plain about it, he was the one who left her...for five years...to run away with her best friend...  But why did it hurt so much? Five years have passed since freddie and carly ran away together. SEDDIE!
1. Ch 1 Shattered

_**You should be listening to Shattered by trading yesterday while reading this. :P**_

"_You know I love you, Sam…" _

_He caressed her face gently, kissing her cheek, than trailing them down her jaw line, then down her neck. She titled her head back to the side, narrowing her eyes as they began to glisten, her hair fell off her shoulder and her whole body stiffened._

_She collided her hand with his that was against her cheek, and forced her fingers with his, then pulled his hand away. She scowled and tightly held her eyes closed as he trailed his hands down her body, moving her thigh up to his waist and pulling her closer. _

_She felt like crying, this was too close, too soon, too…so not where she wanted to be. With him, in his arms. Doing this. _

"_I love you so much, Samantha" he whispered and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips, that soon turned passionate, she tried to pull away, her mind told her to pull away! But she couldn't move…she couldn't do a thing._

_Than reality hit her so hard, it nearly knocked them over by force._

_She pushed him roughly from her, her hair flying everywhere as she retched herself away, panting._

_So many Images flashed through her head, Freddie and her holding hands, Freddie and her walking down the hall to Carly's laughing, Freddie and her crying, holding each other…Freddie and her staring into each other's eyes the moment she thought her world ended, the day that he said he was moving away…Freddie and her kissing for the second time._

_Dustin held his lip, arching his back a bit and staring at her, blood trickling down his chin. _

"_Sam?"_

"_No!" she swallowed, gasping for air as she felt that metallic taste enter her mouth._

_She felt the power overflowing, she felt the in control, victory searing through her veins._

"_No, NO, NOOO. A MILLION TIMES NO!" she hollered, but kept her voice down, light from the attack peering into the designed oversized window._

_She smiled widely._

"_never…never" the words came out like venom, as she grabbed her denim short skirt and black leggings, fixing her panties and pulling them on, sitting down on a slightly hollowed out box being supported by what seemed to me clothing. _

"_W-where are you going? Sam…? Sam! You can't just leave me!"_

"_Oh" she chuckled half-heartedly._

"_I think I can"_

_His eyes widened as she stood, grabbing her sneakers and walking out of the attack glass door, it was Carly's old apartment, so she knew this place like the back of her hand._

_She wondered down the steps, and went to the door, but before she left, she looked over her shoulder, and saw a flicker of a flashback of her, Freddie, Carly and Spencer standing by the contraption that broke the world record, a smile plastered on all their faces._

_Sam narrowed her eyes and shook her head, ignoring the room changing back to an empty, box filled apartment as she slammed the door._

_She turned in front of her, her eyes half closed, nearly jumping as she gripped her chest, _

_Freddie standing right in front of her, eyebrow arched and hand on the doorknob._


	2. Ch 2 Requiem For A Dream

_**MIND YOU THAT YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO:: **_ Requiem for a Dream (guitar version)  
Artist: Clint Mansell / invertedpanda

_She imagined herself running up to him, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes, the scene playing over twice, in fast and slow motion, but she herself just stood there, eyes wide and feet firmly planted to the ground, her mouth hung open slightly. He stood there in front of her, staring right back._

"_Freddie-"_

_She reached out to touch him, but 'Freddie' was no longer there, the only thing in front of her was an empty space near the busted old door behind it._

_The gaping mouth she had turned to an ever ending frown, and she bit the inside of her mouth warily, trudging softly against the carpet and down the steps. _

_She made her way outside and looked up, the sky piercing blue and the clouds dark and grey. She shrugged a bit and straightened out her shoulder, turning left and walking home. _

_Faces that past by were all too familiar, all the same person to her, and odd enough, she didn't say a word, didn't do a thing, didn't think anything of it. _

_She had her chance. _

"_Sam…?" she nudged by a body, and kept her head lowered, her mind blank._

"_Sam! Hey!" _

_She walked a little faster, her breath hitching and her stomach turning as she loved her legs beg and forth. _

"_wha- SAM!"_

_She stopped, and turned on her heals._

"_WHAT?" everyone stopped to stare, eyes slightly wide, she just stood there, panting, ignoring their stares and keeping her breathing normal. _

_She hadn't realized it started to rain, and she was drenched from head to toe._

_She looked up a bit, and stood in awe._

"_Spence?" _

_He smiled sadly down at her, reaching his hand out to her._

"_Hey Kiddo"_


	3. Ch 3 Fix You

_**YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO:: Fix you By Coldplay.**_

_The scene flashed again, and she imagined Freddie there, his hand out to her, the rain pouring down harshly on his umbrella, the only ones there were him…and her._

_She was wrapped around his waist, her hand resting on his other side; her head nestled into his chest. Sam nearly fell back, seeing the scene changing back to just Spencer, Standing there with a smile on his face in slight concern. _

"_Hey Kiddo?" she smiled slightly, noticing he still said that.  
"You okay?"_

_She shook her head._

"_I'm fine" she mumbled, her voice had gotten softer over the years, and she grew taller, her body was curvy and her long beautiful glowing hair had grown dull. _

_Her eyes had grown dull as well._

_Spencer looked at her, all the more serious, it had been five years since he last saw her…and to see how much of a mess she was, he couldn't believe she was still standing there, a fake smile on her face and all._

_He inhaled her scent, and sighed softly, then pulled her to him, his head rested on hers, a smile on his face._

"_don't worry, Sam. I'm still here…even if…"_

_Tears welled up in Sam's eyes, as well as Spencer's, and you could hear his voice getting choked up._

"_Freddie and Carly…"_

_She began to sob, tightening her grip on his shirt and crying softly, he patted her back._

"_Their gone."_

"_We have to get passed that…Sam"_

_She nodded, sobbing harder, and everyone stared at first, than kept walking, ignoring them, some just asked the person next to them why she was crying._

"_I know you loved him" he whispered in her ear._

"_But there was nothing we could do"_

"_Spence…I'm sorry for leaving and not coming back…I just didn't know what to do."_

_He nodded and pulled her along._

"_c'mon. lets head to the groovy smoothie…maybe a smoothie and a fatcake will help you" he grinned and Sam laughed, rubbing her eyes._

"_That would help" she narrowed her eyes and followed him into the groovy smoothie, his arm locked with hers. She felt comfortable, like he was the big brother she never had._

_Nobody had ever treated her like this, not even her own mother. She was thankful, no matter what, she knew at least one of the Shay's was there…for…_

_Sam stopped dead in her tracks…_

_Seeing the other brunette Shay standing there in front of us with a brown haired boy, their backs turned to her._


	4. Ch 4 Running Away

_**SONG YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO:: Running away by AM (the song Sam and Freddie Kissed to)**_

_Carly smiled at Freddie, her hand clenched in his, and her heart beat racing, she laughed lightly, resting her head on his shoulder._

_Sam tugged on Spencer's arm gently, her eyes narrowed a frown on her face. Spencer looked down at her._

"_Yea?" he mumbled, his eyes moving back and forth between her and the menu board._

_She pointed to where she saw them, and Spencer turned his head. _

_Seeing two brunettes sitting there, he smiled._

"_What? Are you okay Sam…hey I know your all shaken up from this whole thing but-"_

"_NO! Spencer!" she hissed in a soft whisper._

"_It's them!" Spencer rolled his eyes._

"_Sam that's impossible…they ran away, why would they come back…"_

"_Spence…Please just trust me…" she looked up at her, her eyes glazed over with hurt and worry. _

_Spencer began to speak._

"_but its…just…i-…" he sighed and walked over to the two adults, lightly patting the girl on the shoulder._

"_Excuse me miss, I don't mean to interru-"he froze in his spot, seeing a very lean, tall brunette stand up, her long brown hair going just past her waist, her brown eyes wide._

"_Carly…" _

_She just stood there for a while, staring into her brother's eyes before opening her mouth to speak._

"_Spencer" a shaky, rough voice came out of her mouth. she had grown so much, like she wasn't the Carly he once knew, she was a woman now and…oh god…there was only one thing left on his mind. _

_Spencer clenched his fists, glaring daggers at Freddie from the corner of his eye, one Freddie finally glanced up to see who was talking to her. He blinked a few times, like he was trying to make himself seem wrong, but it didn't go well on his part._

_He stood and grabbed Carly's hand, pulling her along._

"_Come on, Carly" he mumbled, dragging her from Spencer and going to the door, but once he looked up, he saw something he feared to see._

_Sam was standing in front of him, her breathing heavy, her eyes slightly wide and you could see the dry tears running down her cheeks. _

_She opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out._

_So she ran._


	5. Ch 5 Believe

_Sam ran, her feet nearly going numb against the hard pavement ground, she ran so fast the people didn't have a chance to glance at her before she turned another corner, there was nothing else she could do, what else would she do?_

_Her bestfriend...and her...(Lover?) were..._

_Tears fell from her eyes and drifted off into the breeze as she darted to back to bushwell plaza._

_[With Freddie]_

_he stared at the glass door, his hand latched with Carly's tightly, his head hearting, nearly killing him slowly, but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even move._

_"Freddie" Carly tugged on his arm, a forceful look in his eyes, but he just looked at her with a soft glare, she flinched, and looked away again, staring at the floor beneath her feet._

_she let go of his arm, than she pouted slightly, freddie sighed and spoke gently._

_"Where do you think she'd go?"_

_"lets just forget about her...lets just...l-let's leave again, okay?" she nodded viguriously._

_"you were right, it was a stupid idea for us to come back here, i knew you didn't want too, i just...wanted to walk down memory lane...so please..."_

_"..."_

_he looked down, narrowing his eyes as he pushed her back lightly, walking out the door._

_Carly was left standing there, staring off into space and waiting for him to come back suddenly, like he didn't mean a thing he did, or didn't say. _

_everyword she said was running through his head at the moment he walked down the street in a steady pace, but nothing came to mind, where could Sam be?_

_then it hit him._

_Bushwell._

_[with carly]_

_"So...are you still my little sister...?" he looked at her with worry, and she turned on him instantly, a defensing look on her face._

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"You know what it means, Carly! are you still...innocent?" _

_Carly gaped at him, looking around the room nervously._

_[with sam]_

_I barged into Carly's old apartment, walking up to the startled dustin and hugging him tightly, eyes narrowed._

_he blinked softly, and hugged me back, a smile on his face._


	6. Ch 6 Second Chance

_**YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO:: SECOND CHANCE BY SHINEDOWN :)**_

_he ran up the steps in a hurry, not thinking loud enough to take the elevator, just more time to waste and loose to him. he stumbled into the second story hallway and ran to apartment 8C, his brown eyes darting back and forth, he jiggled the doorknob, than blinked, smirking as he grabbed a pin from his pokcet and jabbed it in the keywhole, unlocking the door with ease._

_"Sam!" he fell in the room, the first thing he seen was Sam...kissing a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. _

_Freddie stared for a moment, and Sam pulled away, noticing he was there, she held onto Dustin's shirt, looking up at Freddie with glazed over eyes. like she didn't care..._

_Freddie swallowed hard and tried to make himself leave, or try to walk away, but there was no way he could. he just saw his gir-...friend, kissing another guy!_

_he clenched his fists and slammed the door, Sam looked up at Dustin._

_Dustin raised an eyebrow at her, glaring softly._

_"Who the hell was that?" he mumbled, he seemed suspicious, and very calm at the same time._

_She pulled away and looked to the floor._

_"none of your business" _

_"Sam, who WAS that guy!" his voice got louder, and she felt her body lunge itself in front of him._

_"HE'S NO ONE, OKAY? HE HATES MY GUTS, HE'S AN ENEMY, SO DON'T WORRY LIKE IT'S ANY OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS! OKAY? BACK OFF!" she shut her mouth._

_"there's only you babe, i swear" she smiled sadly, and he narrowed his eyes._

_"good"_

_Freddie stood outside the door, hearing everything._

_He had no reason to be upset, to be plain about it, he was the one who left her...for five years...to run away with her best friend..._

_by what did it hurt so much?_

_there was no way...he still loved her...he knew deep down inside, but there was no way she would ever love him back, even if the possiblities of him apologizes were at hand, not even if he offered her the world, would she forgive him..._

_he was lost, and broken...not a word slipped out of his mouth, for he was lost in his thoughts._


	7. Ch 7 Backstabber

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: BACKSTABBER - KESHA**_

_"No" Carly whispered, looking down at her feet, rubbing her arm and staring back at him with worry, Spencer lurched for the door_

_"I'll kill him!" he yelled, running to the door, Carly running over to him._

_"Spencer! no! please don't, i love him!"_

_spencer stopped in his tracks, and stared at her._

_"and you KNOW he doesn't love you! Carly, he was Sam's! why would you...how could you just...your not even my sister anymore" he scowled._

_Carly stood there and watched her brother leave her too, like everyone seemed to have a habit of doing so...she knew what she did was wrong...she knew that he was sam's...but..._

_she looked away._

_"i wanted him"_

_[with Freddie]_

_he held his head, waiting outside the door still, hearing the noises coming from inside, he was emotionally awreck, completely lost in his thoughts as he heard them talking. _

_"I love you, Sammantha" _

_"ya" he heard her softly whisper...no i love you back, because of course, she didn't, she was using him to get on his last nerve...at least he hoped._

_He hoped, he prayed she wasn't serious._

_but there was no knowing that!_

_he grunted and stood again, walking out of the hallway, before taking a look back of course, And nearly falling down the steps._

_[with sam]_

_she moved away from him for a moment, walking to the kitchen to get something to eat, the flashbacks of her, Carly and Freddie standing there, laughing, staring at the spot where they made spahgetti taco's with 'Ricky Flame' and narrowed her eyes, she grabbed a peppy-cola from the fridge and slid down it, her back facing the cold white surface._

_she hid her face in her hands and grunted, growling at her intense crying, than she heard a voice, and she looked up, the door wide open, Spencer standing in front of her._

_"we need to talk"_


	8. Ch 8 I Don't Believe You

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU - PINK**_

_Sam closed her eyes and took in a deep breath._

_"not now, Spencer...i don't need your pity now" she scowled, her words coming out like venom, her ice blue eyes narrowed to slits._

_"what-No! Sam, come on, this is serious I-"_

_"who's this?" Dustin came down the steps, brushing his bangs back and glaring at Spencer, still only wearing his BOTDF boxers. _

_Spencer tensed, than looked at Sam, eyebrow raising as he raised his hands and looked away._

_"hey man, i'm just-"_

_"How come everytime i see you your with another guy?"_

_"whats that suppose to mean?"_

_"I mean that everytime i see you, your always hanging around guys, why's that? cus my girlfriend's a tomboy slut!"_

_Sam stood in a huff, clenching her fists at his words, and Spencer stood in front of her, glaring down at Dustin._

_"hey! no need for name calling!"_

_"shut up!" they both yelled at him, and spencer closed his mouth instantly._

_"It's like...were never together anymore, Sammantha-"_

_"DON'T...Don't call me that" she sighed, and looked away, eyebrows knitted._

_"Sam" he whispered._

_Spencer turned around._

_"Kiddo, this is really important-"_

_"it can wait spencer." she pushed past him and up to Dustin, eyes narrowed._

_"if you really think that, how come you never said anything?"_

_"and what, get the shit beat out of me? no, i'm sick of it, i'm sick of you" he pointed at her, and shook his head._

_"get out, Sam..."_

_her bottom lip quivered, as if she were about to speak, but no words came out of her mouth, so she shrugged past him, and walked out the door, a rushing Spencer following her out the door._

_he closed the door lightly behind them as sam stared at the ground, her eyes narrowed, her feet clicking as she spun around._

_"Sam...Freddie and Carly...they uh..."_

_"uh..." he heard soft sobbing and he winced at she buried her face in her hands and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall with apartment 8D aside of her._

_he sighed and raised his arms, than threw them down at his sides, and plopped down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, whispering soft nothings into her ear._


	9. Ch 9 Still Around

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: STILL AROUND - 3OH!3**_

_"Sam...please stop crying for a moment...this is important..." he whispered finally, eyes narrowed as he pulled back, and Sam stopped sobbing instantly lifting her head to look into Spencer's eyes, he stared at her intentively, than opened his mouth to speak, than closed it, and looked away, Sam dried her eyes and looked at him seriously._

_"Spencer...Spencer look at me and tell me" she demanded, her words coming out harsher than they were meant too._

_Spencer spun his head to stare at her._

_"Carly and Freddie did...something...together..." he let out, his voice rough as he tried to explain without braking her heart._

_"what...? what Spencer, it's okay tell me" she sat up a bit more, as if eager to hear what he had to say, she smiled, trying to get it out of me, but it was rather sad to see her smile, it almost made him cry as he stared at her, mouth gaping open slightly._

_her eyes widened._

_"Oh..."_

_"you mean...?"_

_"Sorry..Kiddo." she just stared down at her feet, practically ignoring him as she curled herself into a ball, she didn't cry, she didn't even move, not one word escaping her mouth as they both sat in silence._

_he hated seeing her silent._

_"I'm so sorry" he mumbled, as it was getting almost awkward to be around her, and yet, she still didn't speak. Spencer leaned over and wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her to him tightly. it seemed that was all he was really doing was holding her, protecting her fvrom the monster in the dark, like a big brother should._

_[With Carly]_

_she sat herself down next ot Freddie, the awkwardness of the moment filling the air, she stared at her hands as Freddie rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter._

_"I-"_

_"It's over Carly..."_

_"w-what?"_

_"i know what you did...why would you lie to me...?" he looked at her seriously, leaning in and clenching his fists with the air. it nearly scared Carly as she leaned away, flniching and closing her eyes._

_"Carly! look at me!" he yelled, and everyone turned their heads to them, in the distance you coul hear someone cough, and Freddie growled under his breath, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the Groovy Smoothie, pinning her against the brick wall and glaring daggers at her, she bit her lip, fear stricken in her body._

_"F-freddie...your scaring me"  
she whispered._

_"Good! you should be scared! look at what you did, Carly, you ruined my life!" he yelled, punching the wall right next to her head._

_"I hate you!"_


	10. Ch 10 J a r O f H e a r t s

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: JAR OF HEARTS - CRISTINA PERRI**_

_Carly flinched and held her hands to her face, tears running down her tanned cheeks, she narrowed her eyes as she sobbed softly, her throat aching as she cried._

_"F-Freddie" she whined, and he ignored her, a cruel look in his eyes, as he began to walk away._

_"Freddie! no!" she choked out, ripping gently at his shirt, trying to get him to come back to her. but he shrugged her off and took off into the crowds of Seattle, leaving Carly behind yet again. he didn't want to see her face again._

_"I'm sorry" she whispered, holding herself and retching her head back against the brick wall, even though she knew no 'i'm Sorry' could fix this now..._

_nothing could fix what she's done to him._

_[With Freddie]_

_he pushed past the stubborn people wandering the streets, starting off in a run, but his legs were giving out, like there was no use, no reason to run. he stopped suddenly, and everyone began to push and shove to get by him._

_he blinked once, and narrowed his brown eyes, until of course, he saw a bunch of blonde curls go by._

_his head shot up, and he almost swore she told him to move it 'dork'. his whole day brightened and he grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. the girl growled._

_"Hey!"_

_he grew disappointed, seeing how it wasn't HIS blond headed demon, and pushed her lightly, than walked away._

_[With Sam]_

_she looked up into his eyes, and to her surprise, she just saw another Freddie look alike..._

_Just like him..._

_her eyes darted all over his face, and she reached her hand to his neck, making Spencer freeze in his place, as she began ot lean in to him softly, their bodies pressed together, the heat between them nearly suffocating him._

_"S-Sam?"_

_i missed you she told Freddie, her eyes deceiving her even more than they should._

_she pulled him a bit closer, and closed her eyes, taking in his scent, which didn't at all smell like Freddie, as she opened her eyes, she saw the red faced, mildly confused Spencer there._

_"o-oh...Spence...s-sorry."_

_she pulled away when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she looked over, both their heads turning._

_trudging his way up the steps, Freddie looked over, hoping to see Sam there, but of course...he got more than he expected._

_"Sam..."_

_"Fredlumps..."_

_well atleast one thing never changed..._

_but why was she wrapped in a whole lot of Spencer...?_

_he grimaced, staring at them._

_Sam quickly pulled away from Spencer, like it wasn't right to be like that in front of him, but it was perfectly fine, she thought, of course it was, he wasn't her father, or her boyfriend, or anything like that! so what was so wrong with being caught holding another boy...?_

_After all...it wasn't as if her and Spencer were more than friends._

_"why are you here?" her voice cracked at the peak of the last word._

_she stood, her fists clenched, as she stared him in the eyes._

_"I just..."_

_"You just...? you just what? wanna rub it in my face that o guy will ever love me, like you did last time, huh?" she hissed out, it coming out harshly than intended._

_"no, Sam..." he shook his head._

_"You know I'm so sorry"_

_..._

_he didn't mean to say that, but the words came out like butter, naturally flowing out of him with ease. _

_"your 'Sorry'?...were you Sorry when you went and FUCKED Carly! MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_everyone went silent._


	11. Ch 11 P i e c e s

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: PIECES BY RED**_

_So many images ran through Freddie's head at the moment, he could literally feel himself lifting off Carly's shirt and throwing it to the side carelessly, than trailing his fingers up and down her beautiful figure, than getting closer and closer to her until their lips touched and…_

"_I knew it…you did fuck her. God…you did…" she groaned and held her head, her eyes narrowed as she paced back and forth, her chest heaving as she began to hyperventilate, her tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Why…Freddie…tell me why?" he froze, and nearly flinched at her strong words, he finally opened his mouth to speak, but hid his face in his brown hair, his eyes narrowed and his hands stuffed in his pockets._

_She stared at him for what seemed like forever, and he felt completely guilty._

"_Open your DAMN mouth and tell me why! TELL ME BENSON!" she screamed, her fists clenched._

"_I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" he yelled at her._

"_what do you want to here, SAMMANTHA! YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY? GOOD, OKAY I WILL. I'M SO SORRY, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!" He huffed and puffed, eyes slightly wide as he clenched his fists._

"_WHAT ELSE, HUH? NOTHING I CAN SAY OR DO CAN CHANGE THIS!" tears filled his brown eyes and he rubbed them gently, as she just stared again, her mouth agapped, and her body nearly melting away at every second._

"…"

_Everyone fell into silence again._

_Sam suddenly turned around, and broke out into a run down the steps, Freddie's eyes widened, as he took off after her, grabbing her arm halfway down the steps and yanking her back._

"_You can't keep running away!"_

_He yelled, as she tried to push him off, trying to make him let go of her arm._

_He finally let his fingers slip, and her eyes widened unexpectedly, as she let her foot loose and fell back._

_And Freddie watched her fall._


	12. Ch 12 S o m e d a y

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: SOMEDAY BY NICKELBACK**_

_He watched her with heavy, wide eyes. he couldn't believe he had let it go, and the moment he did, he had regretted it._

_his mind went blank, but he just screamed out her name, as he watched her fall._

_She stumbled down the steps, you could hear her body bend and brake._

_[Sam]_

_Sam could literally see her life flash before her eyes, she couldn't even move, her whole body felt numb, and it ached like hell._

_she couldn't have time to think about anything, everything just happened so fast…_

_she didn't even have time to call out his name…_

_[Carly]_

_She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes wide as she stumbled the dark streets of Seattle, alone and scared, shaking and cold…_

_what was she to do?_

_she closed her eyes, her breath coming out like ice, and she made her way to the nearest drug store, for some, if not at all, shelter, plus she needed to pick up something._

_She made her way into 'Shelley's'._

_[Spencer]_

_he grabbed his phone in an instant, closing his eyes and praying she was okay, the phone rang, and rang and rang, finally someone answered, and he let his words come flowing out as did the tears, eyes narrowed._

"_no! she just…she fell!"_

_he hollered, and walked over, looking down at the depressed Freddie holding the broken body of Sam in his arms._

_[Freddie]_

_he had no idea what to think now, of course, he thought his life was over, and of course, there was no mistaking that he blamed himself, and of course, he couldn't stop thinking….what if?_


	13. Ch 13 H u s h

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: HUSH BY AUTMATIC LOVELETTER**_

_[Freddie]_

_At the moment, the thing that most occupied his mind was the floor beneath his feet. he held his head a he paced the floor of the emergency room._

"_Is she okay?" he petrified the nurse at the desk, his eyes wide and stricken with tears, the nurse stuttered out, not sure what to say, knowing nothing about the job she had gotten herself into._

"_I-I'm sorry sir, there's nothing I can do or say to calm you down right now…we might not find out for hours…i-I'm sorry" she narrowed her brown eyes, and brushed a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, looking away nervously._

"_what?" he raised his hands and slammed the down on the desk, making her flinch as he walked away from her, and paced the floor once again._

_[Spencer]_

_he watched Freddie with uneasy eyes, and sighed in defeat, a fake smile on his face, his head lowered._

"_c-come on, Kiddo…relax-"_

_he tried to rest a hand on Freddie's shoulder, but he shrugged him off and pushed him away._

"_RELAX? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SPENCER!"_

"_I'M WORRIED TOO, FREDDIE!"_

_Freddie's eyes widened, surprised at his come back, and Spencer just stood there, than sighed._

"_I'm sorry, Kid…"_

_"Freddie shook his head, and they both heard heels clicking their way in a hurried motion. _

_They looked over._

_[Carly] _

_she ran into the hospital as fast as her legs could take her, her breath shaking, her steady jog making her head dizzy, her eyes watering._

_Freddie and Spencer neared her sight, and she stumbled a bit, walking up to them, her eyes wide._

"_t-tell me…tell me she's okay…"_

_she whispered, but no one answered her._

"_TELL ME!"_

"_WE DON'T KNOW!" Freddie hissed back at her._

_Carly just glared at him, and sighed, running a hand through her hair, than running to spencer and wrapping her arms around him._

"_I'm so sorry…I regret it…everything I did…i-I made the worst decision of my life and now…"_

"_Hey hey….it's okay Carls…I forgive you…I'm your big brother, I love you"_

_he patted her head patiently._

"_Freddie…." she whispered again, than looked to him._

"_we need to talk"_

"_Puckett?" a doctor came up, wearing a blue suit, stethoscope hanging from his neck, eyes slightly narrowed._

"_Doctor!"_

_Freddie ran over, eyes wide, he gripped his shoulders._

"_she's alright, right…?"_

_there was silence._

"_right…?"_


	14. Ch 14 B o a t s A n d B i r d s

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: BOATS AND BIRDS BY GREGORY AND THE HAWK**_

_[Freddie]_

_The doctor took in a deep breath, than shook his head._

"_No" he whispered._

_Freddie stopped shaking him lightly, and pulled away, his hand clenched over his chest, he stumbled back and hit the wall, sliding down it and falling into a chair._

"_It seemed she wasn't going to make it…at first"_

_his head snapped up._

"_she might have some trauma to her brain, and she won't remember a thing…I'm sorry…but it's permanent"_

_[Carly]_

_she sighed in relief, holding onto her brothers shirt a little less, and narrowing her eyes._

_everything went through her mind at the moment, Sam, Freddie, Spencer…the unborn child._

_her cheeks turned red, and her mouth hung open a bit, her eyes wide._

{flashback}

Sam at her, and held out her hand.

"Come on, Carls. it's not that bad!"

Carly whimpered and that made Sam laugh, as she grabbed her hand and pulled her up, her foot nearly slipping on the branch.

"woah! okay…chill…everything's fine"

"Carly shook, her seven year old body nearly going limp as she tugged on Sam's hand threateningly

"Sam! this isn't right! we're gonna fall!" she whined, and Sam shook her head

"don't worry, I'll be here. you won't fall. if you fall…I'll…I'll kick and punch the tree till it falls over, than your Honor will be defended!" she cheered happily, and smiled, making Carly giggle.

"See it's not so bad, now is it?"

Carly took a look around as they sat apon the tree house floor, looking down at all the little things on the ground beneath them, and smiled back at her.

"no…not at all"

Sam grinned.

{end of flashback}

_Carly covered her mouth, tears running down her cheeks. _

_she was worried for her best friend, more than anything, she wanted her friend back…she wanted to be like they used to be, she wanted to turn back time and…_

_but…atleast a Sam without memory, isn't like having no Sam at all…_

_[Sam]_

_she lay in darkness, my heart beat pounding out of my cold cold chest, she looked around, and everything is pitch black, all she could see was the air._

_Sam narrowed my eyes._

'_Sam'_

_she lifted her head._

_"what…?" she whispered, her voice shallow and broken._

'_Sam…'_

_she struggled a bit, trying to move, but she lay in that same position, trying to break free._

'_Sam…!'_

_her eyes snapped open, and her vision blurred, then she saw it…she saw the room, she saw the lights…she was finally through, and out of that hell whole called her mind._

_she looked over, sitting up, eyes narrowed as she stared down the three people sitting next to her._

_her eyes darted to each one of them, than they stopped at the brown headed girl and boy, and she felt her chest ache._

"_who are you people?" she scowled._


	15. Ch 15 A B e a u t i f u l M e s s

_**SONG OF THE MOMENT:: A BEAUTIFUL MESS BY JASON MRAZ**_

_[Freddie]_

_he wanted so bad to reach out to her, and hold her, and cry._

_he imagined it, her in his arms as he stroked her hair gently as if she remembered him…as if everything they had wasn't gone._

"_Sam…" he whispered, and narrowed his eyes, he stood, pushing his stool against the wall and stomping out of the room._

_[Sam]_

_she watched him with heavy, uneasy eyes as he stomped away, and she looked to her hands, imagining that her head and heart didn't hurt._

"_What's his problem?" she scoffed, and shrugged a bit, rolling her shoulders as she looked at the sheet she was wrapped in._

_pretending not to care that what he did hurt her._

_[Carly] _

_she let out a small, choked laugh, resting her hand on Sam's and smiling._

"_same old Sam…like…nothings changed…except everything has"_

_she whispered, but shook her head, her long brown straight hair shaking._

_Sam blinked._

"_I'm sorry…do I know you…? I mean…I know its on the tip of my tongue…you look so much like…"_

_Carly's eyes brightened, and she sat up right_

"_who?"_

"_Miranda Cosgrove" Sam grinned softly, and Carly smiled, than laughed, as well as Sam…_

_just like old times._

_[Spencer]_

_he watched them for a moment, than stood and smiled down at them_

"_looks like you two need time to…catch up…why don't you tell Sam a little about herself?"_

_Spencer walked to the door, but not before hearing_

'_Sam, huh? Pretty Cool name, I must be some kinda girl'_

_he smiled and left._

_[Sam]_

_she looked at Carly in confusion._

"_so…let me get this straight…your my best friend, your name is Carly Shay, that man that was in here was your brother…and…what about that boy…?" she knitted her eyebrows, and Carly opened her mouth to speak, but changed the subject quickly_

"_Well…guess what Sam…?"_

_Sam smiled_

"_what?"_

"_I'm…going to have a baby"_

_Carly smiled sadly, tears almost falling down her cheeks._

"_really? Awesome! how far along are you?"_

"_a-about two months…"_

"_well, congrats there, Carls. I'm sure you'll make a great mother! and whoever the father is, I'm sure that he'll be happy to hear!" she grinned at her._

_Carly stood, her head lowered._

"_Excuse me Sam, I have to use the bathroom" she smiled at Sam and Sam chuckled._

"_to much information, Chick" _

_Carly laughed uneasily, and walked out the doors, leaving Sam alone._

_She lay back, resting her head on her arms and relaxing._

_[Freddie]_

_he trudged his way into her room slowly, making her glance up._

"_Ah! so the mysterious Nub decides to visit me again? what happened? had to go?"_

_she smirked at him, and he froze in his place, eyes wide, he looked her up and down, she was covered head to toe in bruises._

_he narrowed his eyes and chuckled._

"_Sure, Puckett"_

_he walked over and sat down next to her, and Sam brightened up in her seat, sitting up again and wiggling over towards him._

"_So who are you…?"_

_she asked, slight confusion in her eyes as she gave him a crooked smile._

_it was unstoppable, but he felt his heart melt._

"_Me? oh I'm just the 'Nub' you picked on for my entire highschool life" he sighed, stretching and smirking._

_she matched that smirk_

"_and your still alive?"_

_He chuckled and she laughed…just like old times…_

**_EVERYONE! this is the last chapter, but. i will be making a sequel, of course, i won't leave you guys hanging over a cliff, like all the others, i will get carly and freddie to spill their guts to Sam, and Sam and freddie will have a happy ending! so don't worry R&R PLZ! XD_**


End file.
